New Beginnings
by Judas Rising
Summary: Relationships are rocky in the wwf, and as old ones break down, new ones start to form....Please Review


First Chapter 

This great fic was written by a friend of mine, Amanda, and I am posting it for her. If you have any questions email her at : break_the_walls_down@hotmail.com 

Disclaimer: Dont own, dont sue!!!! 

Please Review 

**************************************** 

New beginnings   
By: Amanda   
  
Jericho watched the scene unfold between his two friends and knew from the opening line that it wasn't going to end well. He was right, it didn't. But he didn't believe what he had heard; it came right out of left field. They had broken up and even though it was on screen and Matt called her 'Lita', Jericho knew that it was for real. Standing in his locker room with his mouth hanging opened as he, now, watched he's best friend comfort the girl that he thought of as a younger sister, he jumped at the sound of a light knock at his door.   
Spinning from the view of his, small, television set, he was met with a view of someone he didn't think he was going to ever see in his doorway. Stephanie McMahon. "What can I do for you, Princess?" He asked sarcasm clear in his voice as he tried to cover up his shock, on both accounts.   
"Cut the crap, Jericho." She said quietly, not at all sounding like her 'billion-dollar-princess' self, she sounded normal. This took Jericho by surprise and he couldn't help but ask. "Is something wrong?"   
She looked up at him then to the TV, where Matt was now fighting Jeff and Lita, before speaking.   
"That is." She answered him.   
He turned to the TV and saw what she saw and understood.   
"I know." He agreed with her, for probably the first time in both their lives.   
"It can't happen, I saw them together and I've never seen anything like what they had. They were so happy together, Jericho. I could see it when Matt's eye would light up at the sight of her or her voice would get sunny when she talked about him. And he ALWAYS watched out for her even before they got together. They can't break up." She cried, in a rush. He could feel that she had needed some solid ground right now with everything that had happened to her and them breaking up it was affecting her too. As much as he hated it, both Matt and Amy were close friends with her.   
She looked down, the floor becoming interesting, because she was embarrassed that she had let him in that much. He noticed.   
"At least come in and close the door." He said, that one sentence being the nicest thing that had ever been shared between the two. She did but stayed at the door.   
"Set." He said, ordering her. She looked so lost even for her.   
"Thank you." She said quietly, setting down next to him and watching the match.   
"Ouch." She said out loud when Matt thru Jeff from the top rope, he was thinking the same thing as he watched.   
When the match ended he looked at her and saw the silence tear slid down her face. He suddenly had the urge to comfort her, like Jeff had done to Amy earlier, and before he knew what he was doing he had gotten off the couch and gathered her into his arms. Her small body shook in his arm as she cried into his chest and it broke his heart to hear her cry.   
She must have realized what she was doing and with who because she pulled herself away.   
"I'm sor-sorry." She told him, trying to stop the tears but the tears beating her. "Shh, forget it." He told her, pulling her back into his arm and letting her finish crying. He knew this wasn't all because of Matt and Amy, and he knew she needed to get this all out.   
Her cries shook her body so heard that he had to set down and pulled her on top of him. It was a least another good ten minutes before her crying died down and turned into soft snobs, before the noise stopped all together. But he still held her. All the while rocking her body gently back and fourth as he ran his fingers through her hair. Finally she looked up, she face a mess of mascara and eye shadow.   
"Look what I did to your shirt, I'm so sorry." She said, meaning every word, as she stared at his now wet shirt that had black smudges all over it.   
"Don't worry about it." He told her.   
"Thank you. You didn't have to do that, you didn't have to be that nice." She told him, letting him see the real Stephanie McMahon, not the princess.   
"Forget it, it was nothing. No one should cry alone. You're welcome." He told her, not wanting her to feel like she was nothing. Too late. Pushing herself out of his strong, warm arms she fled for the door. He stopped her.   
"I didn't mean it like that. You just took me by surprise. You're nothing of what I thought and I knew you needed to cry." He told her, placing both hand on her shoulders.   
She understood everything and nodded.   
"You should let people see the real you more, they'd love you." He told her by accident but never regretted any of it. Then he pulled her into another hug and rested his head on her head.   
"Where you staying tonight, Princess?" He asked, a sound of, almost, love in his voice towards her, now, and a pet name in 'Princess'.   
"Somewhere." She told him. Everyone knew Triple H didn't really love her but it was getting bad.   
"Now you're staying with me, get your things we're leaving for the hotel in five minutes." He kind of ordered her, she needed to be with someone that cared tonight and he was all she had.   
She nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
